Daniel Orian
Daniel Orian is an NCR Corporal serving in the Utah area after the remaning NCR forces near the town of Newheart evacuated after the enslaught from Ceasar's legion forces. Backstory Backstory Daniel Orian was born on the year 2253 his father being an employee of the Crimson Caravan located by the Hub, things was going well at the time with the wealth of the NCR affecting everyone trading was a good line of business. Although at the age of thirteen Dan's father lost his Job at the Crimson Caravan for lying to his employer, so Dan had to make Ends meat by stealing whatever he could from travailing traders and caravans. So after six whole years of just about making enough money from stealing merchants goods news of war breaking out in the east between the NCR and Caesars legion broke out, and Dan found this as a perfect chance to get off the street and start earning some honest money, so he joined the NCR military, enlisting in the year 2272 at the age of eighteen. Life in the NCR. Two years after joing the Republics army he made it to the Rank of Private and was on his way to making it to Corporal. At the rank of Private, Daniel exceeded at performing and excuting orders issued by commanding NCOs and COs. And beacuse of his preformance he was volunteered for the New Calinforna Republic Rangers. He agreed and began the brutal training that ensued. Dan completed the training with moderate results and continued to serve in the Rangers for 3 years making it up to Veteran Ranger, till the year 2778 he was called back as a fellow veteran ranger had to go home due to major injuries. Currently He's currently servering as Corporal in the Republic army and was servering along side with Corporal Sebastian Phoenix who later on left the republic and proved himself a tratior by throwing a chair at Dan then after being captured he wounded Dan by stabbing his left tigh and insulting Dans 'Girl friend'. Dan counts himself as a lucky trooper being one of the only Republic soldiers to ever stab an alien. Although he isn't the kinda tough guy he is made out to be. As he reccent months before the alien incident half of his sqaud died under his command during a ghoul attack, he hasn't let it go ever since. Dan brags about what he shall do after this mess even during some fire fights and has adapted an addiction to coffee after a Private introduced it to him. After the recent events of the Ceasar's legion forces storming the town of Newheart, Orian and the rest of his company followed Lieutenant Brett Lamian, all of them heading east with the refugees of Newheart eventually finding a small town named Woodland. The NCR took firm control of the town and set up a defensive premiter around the town. Orian has reccently married to Cero Miles. Category:Characters